Where are you? When I need you the most!
by Supernerd38
Summary: "T-tiny hands" Rouge and Rohan gasped, "Our only weakness" Ruby finished. Ruby and Sapphire are separated by law. Garnet is one of the only things Sapphire had left for Ruby to remember her by. Sapphire and Ruby both look for a way to be reunited as a family. The many struggles that lay ahead are endless, but both are persistent in achieving their goal.
1. What am I gonna do?

**Hello! This is my first rupphire fic!** **(unless Daddy Steven counts?)** **This story will include Male!gems. Please know that I am very okay with the fact that they are genderless and use female pronouns! I was very excited to start writing this story! but please know that their will be cursing! I do not own Steven Universe!**

Ruby starred down at the small infant that he had brought home. She looked exactly like him...yet, there was characteristics of Sapphire as well. _Sapphire._ He grabbed the basket carrying the infant and walked inside to his shared home.

His room mate and co-worker, Peridot, wasn't home at the moment. He had explained earlier that he would be on a date.

"What am I going to do?" Ruby asked himself. The mother of his child was an illegal immigrant that was deported. He had met Sapphire a _long_ while back. Her light blue hair and smile had caught his eye and he had fallen head over heels. She was naturally blonde and was Brazilian. She had a stoic personality while Ruby had a brash personality.

He still couldn't believe he had won her over. Being a military-man Ruby was, always, never home. Any time Ruby would be home for the weekend was spent with Sapphire and deepening their relationship. His job required a minimal of traveling.

Sapphire worked as a waitress for 'Hooters'. Her beauty had landed her the job and the tips were endless. She could handle most of the angry customers by negotiation for a free beer or Ice cream. But, this didn't stop her from being cat-called by all the men in the restaurant. Sapphire usually ignored their compliments and comments on how 'she should sit on their lap'. Her stoic personality came in handy at times like these.

Ruby smiled at some fond memories and looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby in his hands. A ring at the doorbell had Ruby up and walking towards the door. As he opened the door slightly his eyes met with his brothers. They were identical triplets with each of their names meaning red. Ruby was the first to come out.

"Ruby!" Rouge exclaimed. Happy to see his brother.

"We heard about, your girl! Where...is...she?" Rohan's eyes shifted to the infant being cradled in Ruby's right hand. His brothers looked at each other before looking at Ruby with shocked expressions.

"Okay, before you freak out! Come inside so the neighbors call the police" Ruby stepped to one side to allow them in. He shut the door behind them and turned around to meet their gazes.

"Rouge, Rohan. Meet Garnet S. Anderson...your niece" Ruby introduced. He held out the infant to his younger brothers. Rouge snatched the infant, careful of course, from Ruby. Him and Rohan inspected Garnet.

"T-tiny hands" Rouge and Rohan gasped, "Our only weakness" Ruby finished.

"How DARE" Rouge began.

"How dare wha-"

"How DARE you keep her away from us! Do you have any clue? ANY CLUE! How many presents I could have brought her?!" Rohan wailed.

"How dare you, Ruby" Rouge finished. He handed Garnet to Rohan and pointed an accusing finger at Ruby.

"Well, excuse me, Princesses!" Ruby snorted, "I had to see Sapphire off a few days ago". Rouge and Rohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sapphire? She left you and Garnet?" Rohan asked in disbelief.

"Nononononono" Ruby flailed his arms. "She was, uhh, deported...good thing is she's back home with her parents, right?" Sapphire was given a chance to come to the U.S to have something better she would never have back in Rio. With little money her parents had made at their store, they sent her off on a bus to freedom.

"Te lo dije! Obtener sus papeles enderezadas para arriba!" Rouge scolded, punching his brother in the arm.(I told you! Go straighten out her papers!) Disappointment was in the air.

"You did a noble thing bringing her in to your life, even when you knew the risks, Ruby" Rohan handed back Garnet. "You _had_ her, you have her and your ugly face isn't raising that kid alone" He placed his arm around his bro. Rouge nodded his head furiously in agreement.

"Besides, no way in hell am I missing any more time on getting to know my niece!"

"Hate to break it to you, bro. But, we're gonna spoil your kid rotten" Rouge grinned.

"Does the S in her name stand for Sapphire?" Rohan asked, "And how hasn't she woken up from all our screaming?"

"She's Ruby's daughter, duh, Ruby could sleep through a tornado!" Rouge joked, "Add that with her mother's stoic-ness and Bam! Garnet the undisturbed!"

* * *

Sapphire held her suitcase tight as she walked through the familiar streets of Rio. Her mind was clouded on two things. Finding her way home and her family she had to leave behind. She was happy enough to know that Garnet wouldn't have to struggle with the idea of being deported. She was born on American soil.

She turned left on a less busier street and continued on. She stopped at a local vender and purchased 2 fish tacos.

She pushed open the door to a familiar shop. She was home.

"Safira? Minha menina! Isso é você mesmo!?" Sapphire's father asked. (Sapphire? My little girl! Is that really you!?)

"Papa! Ich bin zuhause!" (Dad! I'm home!)

"We weren't expecting you back so soon, Minha menina" Tthey embraced each other happily. He repeatedly kissed her on the forehead. He beckoned for his wife to come see who was home. For a moment Sapphire was at peace. Yet, she knew she had to get to Ruby and Garnet. _Garnet._

Sapphire grabbed a photo from her pocket and presented it to her Parents. Her father grabbed the photo confused.

"That's my daughter...and boyfriend" Sapphire explained.

 **Please review! Shocking isn't it? A family broken because of where one part comes from. At least Ruby has Garnet, right? Right? Will Sapphire and Ruby cross paths again? who knows! Anyways, please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Sapphy!

**Rankpup8-** **Thanks for reviewing! It sucks that this happened, yes, but the reason Sapphire was deported was because she had no papers! Which the people, who assured Sapphire's father, said they were going to provide.(fake ones anyway) Unfortunately, seeing as those papers were fake! They caught up to Sapphire and sent her back home. I hoped that answered your question! :)**

* * *

Ruby, Rohan, Rouge and Garnet sat at their local McDonald's eating, whatever they had ordered. Garnet was asleep at the moment. Leaving the brothers to discuss more on Ruby's current situation.

"Did you ever, you know, think of marrying her?" Rouge asked, twirling a fry in his hand.

"Of course, she's the mother of my child! How would I not? I just...didn't want to leave her alone for a few months at a time" Ruby replied.

"Yet, you think its better to keep her unmarried and still see her a few months at a time?" Rohan sarcastically replied.

"Look," Rohan took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. " It will be hard to get her green card...If you two were actually married, It would have been a better chance. An even better chance if we knew someone who worked for the immigration office"

"What do you suggest I do!? Move on?!" Ruby furiously replied.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Rouge cut in. "We love Sapphire like a sister! Seriously, you break her heart and we'd break _your_ face" Rouge continued.

"Gee, thanks." Ruby looked at Garnet who peacefully slept in her car seat carrier. She was littered with toys and stuffed animals on her sides and under arms. Ruby made a move to remove the toys but as soon as he pulled out one of the stuffed animals from under her arm, her eyes fluttered open, she began to cry.

"No! no! It's okay! Daddy's here, see? I put it back" Ruby soothed.

"Damn right, you're putting it back" Rohan mumbled. Garnet ceased her crying and looked up at Ruby.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Ruby asked.

"Pick her up!" Rohan motioned for him to pass Garnet.

* * *

Sapphire teetered in her seat as she held a international phone calling card in her hand. A shipment of them had come to the store just last week. She looked at it while waiting for the other side of the line to pick up.

 _"Hello? Anderson residence. Rohan speaking!"_

"Rohan, it's me. Sapphire. Is Ruby their?" There was a sudden clack on the other side followed by a, **"RUBY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"**

 _"Damn it, Rohan! You woke up Garnet"_ Ruby growled. He placed Garnet in Rohan's arms and picked up the phone.

 _"Ruby Anderson speaking"_

"Ruby! It's good to hear your voice again" Sapphire smiled happily. Tears already flowing down her cheeks.

 _"SAPPHY? OH MY GOD. H-how are you, mi princesa?"_ Ruby asked. Clutching the phone and trying to fight back tears that were beginning to form.

"I'm good. H-how's Garnet?" Sapphire choked back a sob.

 _"She's doing great. She really misses you. I miss you."_ Ruby informed. _"I have Rouge and Rohan with me. We're trying to figure out anything we can to get you home."_

"Thank you, meu Amor. I-" Sapphire started to sob lightly in to her hand. She missed her family. Ruby had been with her for almost a year and Garnet? She was barely a month old when she had to leave.

 _"Sapphy! Please don't cry. I know things look bad b-but I'm going to get you here!"_ Ruby declared. Sapphire sniffled at that.

"I didn't expect you to be home" Sapphire mumbled. "I thought you would be at work"

 _"What? No-no-no" Ruby replied. "I'm taking a few months off work. Can't leave Garnet with just anyone, right?"_ Sapphire smiled.

"I love you"

 _"I LOVE YOU 2!"_ Ruby yelled through the phone. She giggled at that. They continued to talk for a while on important subjects. Ruby had gotten the number to call Sapphire and an unexpected talk from Sapphire's father.

* * *

"I love you too, okay, good night. I will. I'll tell her it was from you. I love you more. _Bye~_ " Ruby ended the call.

"I assume that was Sapphire?" Peridot asked. He was currently on the couch with Lapis watching t.v.

"Yeah, She's in Brazil. Her parents were very surprised to find her home...and very angry that they bought fake papers" Ruby explained.

"I know someone who works at an immigration office that could help you out, Rubes" Lapis shrugged.

"YOU DO!?"

"Y-es? My sister's wife works there" Lapis replied. "She helps people out _every day_ " Lapis explained. She turned to Ruby.

"I could call her, if you'd like. Sapphire was pretty cool"

"Yes, asap if possible!" Ruby answered happily. Lapis grabbed her phone and dialed up her sister-in-law.

"Hey Rose! Ya' know that favor you owed me? Yeah, when I helped you plan something for your anniversary. Yeah, I got a friend here who needs your expertise in your field of work...No your career line of work! lol" Lapis nodded her head a few times as Rose spoke.

"Thanks so much Rose! Love ya too! Bye!" Lapis looked over to Ruby. "She might be able to help."

 **Please Review! I feel like i'm rushing things. I'm gonna take things slow for now. But did you hear that?! We could get Sapphire back! :o Who's most excited? Probs Ruby! Anyways, please review and you'll see that next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. What's going on?

**Things From The Imagination- I'm glad you do :)**

 **RankPup8- ;3c : Rouge and Rohan try, but it occasionally slips out and Ruby ends up smacking them with a newspaper XD**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, Liking, favoriting, and following!**

* * *

Rose and Ruby had met that Saturday. Ruby left Garnet in the care of Rouge and Rohan; while Ruby, Lapis and Peridot drove 20 minutes to Rose's house.

"How long till we're there?" Peridot asked, tweaking up a few things on his own artificial limb.

"Another minute or so" Lapis replied, smacking his hand away from messing up his prosthetic.

"Thanks again for the help" Ruby praised. They pulled in to a drive away and exited the vehicle. On the porch sat Pearl, who was watching her adoptive son, Steven, play in the yard.

"Steven!" Lapis called from the passenger seat. The child in question ran to his Aunt yelling, "UNTY APIS UNTY APIS UNTY APIS!"

"Hey, kid, wow, you're getting big!" Lapis bent down to carry Steven. "Do you remember Peridot?" Lapis questioned.

"Peri!" Steven yelled.

"Hello, I'm Pearl" Pearl introduced, shaking hands with Ruby.

"Ruby"

"You're a triplet, correct? I'm a quadruplet myself" Pearl shrugged.

"Small world" Ruby laughed. Rose stepped out of the house and greeted their guests politely.

"I am honored to meet you, Ruby" Rose stated. "And I think its wonderful that you are willing to do anything to get Sapphire back"

"Thank you, with out Sapphire I'm a lost puppy" Ruby replied, "It's more of an honor meeting you"

"Why, Thank you" Rose smiled. Inviting them in to her home. Peridot made himself comfy on the couch watching TV.

"Have you heard from BP, YP or PP?" Pearl questioned her baby sister. Lapis shook her head, "Weren't they going to Hawaii with mom and dad?"

"Ah, that would explain it. Unfortunately, I failed to ask mom or dad about them" Pearl signed. YP,BP & PP were her identical quadruplet.

"Wait, so, You're all named Pearl?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yes, you see, our parents weren't very creative with names" Pearl bit her lip, "So, they named all of us Pearl. Giving us all, except myself, a middle name" Pearl explained.

"I didn't get one either" Lapis cut in. "Lapis Lazuli, Pearl Lazuli Quartz now, Pearl Y. Lazuli, Pearl B. Lazuli, Pearl WP. Lazuli, the works" Lapis shrugged.

"How did your parents differentiate you four from each other?"

"They kept us colored coordinated" Pearl replied, "If that failed they could just look at our birth marks" Pearl smiled.

"Lapis, of course, didn't have to deal with that as she is the baby of the family" Pearl smiled at her sisters irritated glare. Ruby laughed at that.

"Isn't that right baby sister?" Pearl patted Lapis' head. "ShuT" Lapis grumbled walking over to the couch and sitting on Peridot. Who, in turn, looked backed confused at them.

"Ruby," Rose called. "Come, we have much to discuss" Rose motioned over and in to her 'home office'.

* * *

Garnet awoke with a cry which alerted her uncles immediately. They ran over quickly and offered her bundles of toys, bottles and even the 3-week old puppy they had found in Peridot's room.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you miss daddy?" Rouge cooed.

"He'll be back soon! He's just helping mommy come home!" Rohan explained, knowing full well she probably didn't understand.

"Do you want a piggy back ride? Want to watch TV? Heck, I'll give you coffee! Just please stop crying?" Rouge pleaded earning a smack on the arm by Rohan. Her cries continued, even if she was gripping everything she could ever want.

"Peek-A-boo?" Rohan questioned. A ding from both their phones could be heard.

"I got a message from Ruby" They said unison. They opened the message and their mouths dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Great news is you were going to marry her! So congratulations on that." Rose cheerfully said. "How long have you known Sapphire?" Rose questioned, looking at some documents in her hand.

"Two or so years" Ruby answered. He made mental notes of Rose's office. It was a light pink room with pictures of her family, Pearl, Steven and some guy. He was probably starring because Rose said, "That's Greg".

"He's Steven's biological father. We were drunk, Pearl and I had had a fight that day, and I was impregnated with Steven. Pearl supported me through it, even when I doubted myself about having him" Rose explained.

"And Greg?"

"He owns a car wash in Beach City. Once, I told him I was pregnant he proposed, yet, I turned him down. I didn't need anyone but Pearl and I was blind enough not to see that." Rose explained a bit further. Ruby nodded.

"You seem happy with your choice, It was truly noble of Pearl to stay by your side. Most people jump on to the 'nope' train" Ruby slightly joked and Rose nodded. "Very," Rose replied.

"Do you plan on having any more children in the future?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no. well, I'm not sure" Ruby answered honestly. "How about you?" Ruby questioned.

"We've been talking but for now its just talk" Rose smiled. "I'm hoping for a girl".

"A girl would be-" Ruby was cut off by Peridot barging in, frantically pointing out the door and toward the TV.

"CO-COME SEE THIS! COME SEE THIS! HURRY!" Peridot yelled. Both Rose and Ruby arose from their seats and followed Peridot. They were watching a replay of a video that was being broadcasted all over the news. As well as Blue Diamond.

Ruby's eyes grew large with realization and quickly sent Rouge and Rohan the same text.

"Come, Steven" Pearl lifted her son up, "You shouldn't be watching things like this" Pearl walked off in to the other room followed by Rose.

"We-WE'RE GONG BACK! NOT AGAIN!" Peridot yelped. Lapis hugged him as he silently mumbled. _"Not the other one. Not the other one, please. Not the other one."_

 **Please Review! What's going on? What 'other one'? Why's Blue Diamond on TV? WHERE IS SAPPHIRE?! Why's Garnet upset? WHO KNOWS!? Anyways, Please Review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	4. Hello? More like Hell no!

**I read your reviews and you guys just get so on point with the story i scream of excitement :D Huehuehue. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriteing, following and more!**

 **20Last-Sparkle01- Thank you so much! I usually write 1k+ words in each chapter but I will try to make them longer! I don't know Portuguese myself so everything I wrote down was done using google translate! XP (I just put** Papa! Ich bin zuhause!" **in google translate and it turns out to be German! :C) I need to step up my game! XD As for the name, it is suppose to be Safira, another mistake on my part;or googles, but they say the English version of her name! Thank you for correcting my mistakes! C:**

 **Gokartgirl- :D your a bit off but right on point with the rest!**

 **RankPup8- Not exactly but Blue Diamond does have a big announcement!**

 **!Warning! Sad, violent descriptions in this chapter. It went from like a K+-T real quick.**

* * *

The moment they received the text message, they scooped up Garnet, grabbed a blanket, and ran down the stairs to turn on the TV. It was all over the news. Replays of horror, devastation, chaos, and down right gruesome things of what was happening in some parts of South America and U.S.

Blue Diamond was standing in the white house, flocked with news press, awaiting for the right time to speak. With her stood her secretary. Pearl B. Lazuli. Blue Diamond cleared her throat and spoke.

"Today, we are at war with a terrorists group names Home World," Blue Diamond stated. "We are not about to let these _monsters_ take away the rights of ours. We've been at war with them for years. It is until now that Yellow Diamond, leader of Home World, has decided to take matters in to her own hands."

Blue Diamond shifted her hands and continued, "We are calling forth any soldier who are on active duty. Any willing to fight for us." Blue Diamond's gaze shifted toward the other side of the room.

"As I speak, troops are being deployed in many parts of South America, Parts of the U.S. and so on. A moment of silence is going out to those who are losing their lives today. Whether it be troops, innocent by standers or others on the other side. Foolish enough to fight for Yellow Diamond."

A video was shown in that moment of silence. Live footage of what is going on at that very moment. Screams and cries of pain, bodies of the fallen, bullets being fired. Heavy breathing of those who risked their lives recording.

Rohan and Rouge's eyes teared. Their reflex was to hug Garnet a bit tighter. What is to happen to Ruby? To Peridot? Surely they'd be called forward. It's what they were trained for. It's what they chose to do in life.

The brothers were silently weeping. Blue Diamond came back on to the screen. She had more to say on the matter. Much more.

* * *

"Rose," Pearl put her foot down. "I have to do this. I can't just sit here and watch as thousands, no, millions loose their lives". She had been successful in rocking Steven to sleep and placed him in their bed.

"I know, I know," Rose bit her lip. Stroking Stevens cheek with her free hand. Pearl looked to her and Rose's walk in closet. Walking towards it and bending down to open a small crawl space door. She pulled out a shoe box and opened it.

Inside the box was her old uniform. Her badges, ribbons, medals, and rank laid on the sides of the uniform. Her hand traced over the uniform. She never thought she would have to pull the uniform back out until now.

Rose's eyes went to Steven, watching him sleep peacefully. Unbeknownst to the little boy that his mom would be gone for a while. That his mother would be his guardian for now. Rose bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. A noise caught Rose's attention.

Her gaze went to the closet where Pearl stood. She had the box in hand along with a pair of boots, something draped over her shoulder. She set them down on the bed. Rose moved to the other side of the room and wrapped her hands around Pearl. They needed to discuss somethings before Pearl was to leave the safety of their home.

* * *

"b-but she was...they said she...oh stars!" Peridot mumbled. His arm went to touch his artificial one. Lapis rubbed circles on his back, doing her best to calm him down.

"What are we going to do Ruben!?" Peridot asked. Ruby's eyes shifted toward Peridot. Ruby hadn't heard Peridot call him his real name in a long time.

"There's nothing we can do to stop it" Ruby mumbled, pointing a finger to Peridot. "We have to go Peridot. We both chose to become soldiers and that's what were going to do" Ruby explained as Peridot nodded, hugging Lapis once more.

Peridot felt a twinge of pride leave him. He wasn't going to deny the Army's wishes and refuse to fight. He was just afraid of losing it;His one good arm. He had lost the other one in a land mine a few years back. His anger had gotten the best pushing everyone away from him, family, friends and Lapis.

Lapis had forgiven him and accepted him for who he was. Peridot. That's who she saw. She didn't see him any differently, even with an artificial limb. Unlike his parents.

Ruby's phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Are you and Peridot seeing this?"_ It was Amethyst. Peridot and Ruby met Amethyst back when they had first entered the Army. She was higher rank with them but they still managed to become friends, possibly even family.

"Yeah, have they called you yet?" Ruby questioned, whispering _"It's Amethyst,"_ to Peridot and Lapis.

A loud sign was heard through the phone, _"Me and Jasper,"_ A groan could be heard. _"How's Perinerd taking it?"_ Amethyst asked.

"He's fine for the most part, eh, we're losing him a bit, but, he's not backing down" Ruby ran a hand through his hair.

 _"What about you, Ru?"_

"My mind is cluttered on Garnet and Sapphire, I could always leave Garnet with Rouge and Rohan, but, that still leaves Sapphire" Ruby confessed. "I'm scared, Yellow Diamond and 'Home World' are taking over most parts of South America. That includes Brazil!" Ruby exclaimed, "She hasn't called me or anything! I'm getting a little worried now...that maybe she's..."

 _"Woah, Dude. Calm down! It's Sapphire! She can handle herself, I mean she handled you for two years!" Amethyst comforted._

Ruby sniffed, rubbing tears from his eyes, "Thanks, Amethyst. No doubt me and Peridot will get a call..." Ruby's eyes shifted back to Peridot. Him and Lapis were talking about something. "Should we meet up? Me and Peridot will have to go home and retrieve a few things, say goodbye to loved ones, the works." Ruby explained.

 _"No problem, dude. Me and Jasper could be at your place, are you heading out now?"_

"We'll be heading home soon, we're at-, you remember Lapis, right? Yeah, we're at her sister's house at the moment. Lapis' sister's wife, Rose Quartz, was helping me try to get Sapphire a green card...That's gonna be put on hold, for now." Ruby signed.

 _"Me and Jasper need to get some things ready as well, we'll be at your house soon."_

"Okay, yeah. See ya' there Ame. Bye." Ruby ended the call.

"Peridot, Lapis we got to go home. Amethyst and Jasper are meeting us," Ruby shoved his phone in to his pocket.

"Pearl, Rose! We'll be heading home, now!" Lapis called. A door could be heard opening and out stepped Pearl in her uniform.

"Mind if I tag along?" Pearl asked, adjusting her uniform.

 **Please Review! What do you guys think? Hahahaha. What will happen now? I need to write more about Sapphire's side! Ruby's getting most of the attention! XP Oh shoot, stuffs going down! Who's ready!? I was very excited writing this story! Updated early because it's MLK day and had nothing to do! Anyways, Please Review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :D**


	5. Lieutenant?

**Guest-There is but Sapphire and her parents aren't ready to take that chance again! XP**

 **RankPup8- :D They own a burger joint not to far from Ruby's house and seeing as they heard of Ruby's bundle of joy, Garnet, add that with wanting to do some upgrades to the restaurant..Boom! They're off work for a while. Yet, they do not have families of their own! And Steven is actually older then Garnet! by 2-3 years? XD**

* * *

Pearl waved goodbye to Rose from the car window as they drove off. She had made a bold move leaving Rose and Steven to fight for freedom once more. _You do it for her, NO, You do it for them._

"Hey is that a hickey?" Lapis asked.

"N-no" Pearl's moment was ruined by a simple question. She pulled on the collar of her shirt up.

"Could have fooled me..." Lapis mumbled turning to look out the window.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to the house to see Rouge and Rohan sitting on the couch. They hadn't moved a muscle since they had sat down. Blue Diamond was on the screen, the speech was on going at this moment in time.

The two brother's heads turned to look at the door.

"Hey, I'm home," Ruby announced. "Where's Garnet? Upstairs?" He questioned, looking up the stairs and letting the others thru. Rohan was the first to speak.

"No, s-she's right here." Rohan replied, his hands curled up a bit tighter around her. He stood and walked towards Ruby, handing her over.

"Hey, Garnet~" Ruby cooed, holding her with one hand and the other being grabbed by Garnet's fingers.

"Papis here~! Have you ben good to your uncles?" Ruby smiled warmly at Garnet. Garnet felt around for a second before settling down again.

"In a few minutes your going to meet Aunty Amethyst and Jasper, won't that be nice?" Ruby baby talked. He blew raspberries at her.

"MUGHHHH" Garnet cried out.

"You're so cute, yes you are, yes you are!" Ruby grinned. He rubbed his nose with Garnet's.

 _ **RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING**_

Peridot answered the phone. He chocked down a breath and answered, "Hello?".

* * *

Sapphire hadn't planned for any thing to happen. First, a group of terrorists named 'Home World' were on their way here to terrorize civilians. Second, she feared for her life. How could she not? Hr life, her parents, her cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents! Everyone she loved would be in danger.

Third, of course, was Ruby and Garnet. They were at the top of her priority list. Ruby had mentioned to her about possibly getting her a green card.

The shops windows were boarded up, the door as well with two store shelves that were cleared before being placed there.

Panic was spreading all over the world.

The dead count was rising every second.

Bullets are being shot at the innocent.

Families are being separated.

Brave soldiers are being called to fight.

Children are becoming orphans.

Moms and Dads are grieving, no. Everyone was grieving.

Sapphire sat with her parents at the back of the store. Her grandparents and siblings rested in a room. They laid low in case it got to bad out there.

"Você acha que eles vêm aqui?" Sapphire's mother asked her husband.( Do you think they'll come here?)

"Sim, eu acredito. Se eles tentarem entrar temos algumas armas nas costas, bem como no balcão" Sapphire's father signed. He kissed his wife and daughter's forehead.(Yes, I do believe. If they try to enter we have some weapons in the back, as well as behind the counter)

"Safira confio em você para cuidar de sua mãe, avós e irmãos. Entende?" Sapphire's father questioned. (Sapphire I trust you to take care of your mother, grandparents and siblings. Understand?)

"Hmph." Sapphire nodded.

"Conte-me mais sobre o meu filho em direito. O que ele faz para ganhar a vida e o que sobre seus irmãos que você mencionou?"(Tell me more about my son-in-law. What does he do for a living and what about his brothers that you mentioned? ")

Sapphire's heart dropped to the floor.

How could she had forgotten about this! _**RUBY WAS A ARMY SOLDIER.**_

Sapphire's throat suddenly felt like something was stuck. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Tears wanted to make their way down her face but she fought them back. Thankful her bangs covered them up.

"Rubi viaja muito. Ele é respeitado por muitos porque ele faz algo que muitas pessoas fazem. Quanto a seus irmãos, eles são donos de um restaurante." Sapphire replied. She left the bit out that Ruby worked for the Army. (Ruby travels a lot. He is respected by many because he does something that many people don't like to do. As for his brothers, they own a restaurant.")

 **Bang...BANGBANGBANGBANG...BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG.**

Shots were being fired outside.

The family hugged tighter.

* * *

"Yes, Sir." Peridot stood at attention while on the phone. "No, sir." Stiff as a board while on the phone. Peridot motioned for Ruby to come to the phone.

"Care to hold her?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Ruby handed Garnet to Pearl. Unfamiliar with the woman in front of her, and curious, she grabbed the Pearl's nose. Surprised by the action Pearl panicked a bit and handed the baby to Lapis.

"Ruben R. Anderson speaking!" Ruby exclaimed over the phone. He went stiff as a board, as well.

"I think I need to go lie down" Peridot mumbled. Lapis was at his side with Garnet as she guided him to the couch.

"Yes, sir! Alpha, Sierra, Alpha, phoenix!" Ruby placed the phone down and signed. He looked up to the ceiling before heading off to talk to Rohan and Rouge.

 _ **DingD0-DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING-DONG**_

Pearl went to open the door after a moment.

 _"LIEUTENANT!?"_ Amethyst yelled surprised to see her former Army instructor. Jasper looked surprised as she held on to a small plush frog

"Private Mauve?" Pearl questioned.

"Sergeant Amethyst Mauve now." Amethyst corrected as they embraced.

"Wait, you were called too?" Amethyst asked, stepping in to the home.

"Well, no. I wanted to fight. There's a 50/50 chance I may survive or die." Pearl shrugged jokingly.

"Same old Lieutenant" Amethyst grinned, "This is Jasper" She introduced.

"An honor Lieutenant," Jasper shook her hand. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey, rubes, P-dot, we'll head out in an hour or so" Amethyst stated.

Her eyes landed on Garnet.

"Hey, there she is!" Amethyst made her way towards Garnet.

"Wow, I feel bad for you kid, you look just like your dad. _and that's a bad thing_ " Amethyst joked, making silly faces for the infant.

"Jasper! Get over here!" Amethyst motioned over. Jasper complied and gave the frog to the infant.

"Huh, she loves it. Great choice." Amethyst commented as she watched Garnet hug the frog.

* * *

"...To adopt Garnet if anything was to happen to me and Sapphire" Ruby stated. He signed and closed his eyes as he felt his brothers swiftly stand.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Rouge yelled, pacing back and forth.

"What he means is, of course, we will." Rohan crossed his hands.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY HOME!? LET OTHERS DEAL WITH IT? HAD YOU NOT SIGNED UP YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A PROUD OWNER OF A BURGER JOINT WITH ME AND ROHAN!" Rouge's emotions were getting the best of him.

"Go to war or go to jail. You forget that _I_ was the one who funded your restaurant with the money _I_ made in the Army, remember?"

"YOU-! MMMMMM I-GAHHHHHHHH" Rouge frowned unhappily.

"All I'm asking is if something happens to me, I want you to adopt Garnet. If Sapphire manages to come back you give full custody to _her._ She gets everything I've ever owned. I want you two to support her being a single mom. I want you two to be like step-fathers to Garnet, can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that... No questions asked on your wishes bro." Rohan smiled, wiping a tear away.

"MMMMM-huh...yeah, what ever." Rouge grumpily replied.

The three brothers embraced.

"I will try not to die."

"That's very reassuring" Rohan sarcastically replied.

 **Please Review! AHHHHHHHHHHHH school sucks so much I bearly have time to write anymore! On a totally different note I am in the Miraculous ladybug fandom now and want to write for that. So that would make 3 SU fanfics I would need to update, 1 Monster high, and 1 miraculous Ladybug! XP** **Anyways, Please review! And you'll see the next chapter soon enough! BYE! :)**


	6. Interesting conversations!

**CX You guys can ask me questions of this story on my Tumblr! It's under 'Supernerd38' of course! :) Some questions I answered there will be in the next chapter!**

 **Tardisgirl123- I shall be doing that from now! I did add the translations like that in the last chapter! :)**

 **Rankpup8- I'm glad you liked it! :D In Ruby's defense how did he know he was gonna get a sweet little angel like Garnet?**

 **Guest- ;3 #PRAYFORGARNET lol**

Ruby smiled warmly one more time at Garnet, goodness gracious he would miss her deeply. They never really got to spend much time together. A week and a half little girl was going on to be two weeks old and she may never see her Dad any more.

"I know this may be hard, Ruby." Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you must put your trust in them for now. I'm not saying you do but, by the way you look at Garnet...Seems to me like you don't want to let her go."

Ruby moved to wipe away a stray tear that was running down his cheek.

"Of course, I trust them...Ii don't trust myself in letting her go..." Ruby shook the tears away. He looked to Pearl and thanked her silently.

"You are brave for leaving her here, it takes courage to put up a fight, it takes brain and muscle to win that fight, and it takes love to come back to her." Pearl nodded, gesturing for him to go give Garnet another goodbye.

"Nicely said, Lieutenant," Amethyst praised. "Ruby seemed like he needed some encouraging words, nothing wrong with that, right?" Pearl's eyes shut knowingly.

"Of course not, he'll get over it...eventually. You should have seen him in combat training. He took down about five of us in 2 minutes," Amethyst shook her head. "He and Jasper were at an impasse."

"No doubt, I'm sure. The way he carries himself, gives that out quickly." Pearl opened one eye to look down at Amethyst.

"If their was hundreds of him this would be over soon," Pearl noted.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with his brother's."

"Of course, Garnet's care takers for the time being, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The only family he really has." Amethyst nodded.

"His parents?"

"They're dead to him. They never really approved of Sapphire, something about 'she's just with you for the papers' and all that stuff. Not true in the slightest! Besides, I do believe Ruby was the first to make a move on her." Amethyst explained.

"My theory were correct, then... if their was more soldiers like him, this would be over." Pearl turned her heel and looked to Amethyst.

"How have you been, Amethyst? Haven't heard from you since I retired." Pearl asked.

"I've been good, Lt. How's Rose?" Amethyst asked, remembering all the times they had went out marching with other cadets and Pearl clearly telling them she would rather be 'with Rose and her newborn then with a bunch of cowards'.

"She's alright, I suppose. Steven's our top priority at the moment, but I do fear that won't be her only priority soon." Pearl frowned.

"Lt, please. If anything you'll strive to stay alive just for her and Steven, was it?"

"Of course, I see you and Jasper Hu are an item. Or is my eye sight leaving me already?"

"N-no, ma'am! You have impeccable eye sight, like an eagle, or greater. Hu and I are taking baby steps..."

"I'm just teasing Mauve, I do expect a wedding invitation, by the way." Pearl laughed.

"I'll consider it, If anything I don't need A drunk Lt, at my wedding going off about 'back in our time we didn't have this and this' or you getting sappy on me."

"Back in my day...How old do you think I am?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, back in my day, not so long ago, you were considered about fifty in the barracks."

"I'm younger then that! Knock it down to about a decade or so," Pearl shook her head.

"Ii always thought you held the key to immortality." Amethyst shot back.

"I entered at 16 and gave them 15 good years of service, 3 years I took of retirement and now I'm giving them some more of my years, _If I live that long._ " She whispered the last part to herself.

"So, You're 34-36?"

"That I am."

"Good on you, Pearl..er..I mean Lt." Amethyst rubbed the back of her head. "You didn't get an education?"

"I did, but I didn't put it to good use. I could, yet, I choose not to." Pearl shrugged.

"If you're up for it, you could be a SAI at a high school. I believe they have a Jrotc program?" Amethyst explained.

* * *

"If anything, I seem to be getting the hand of losing control of my life,"

"That's quitting talk, you got yourself, right there." Jasper huffed from the back seat.

"We're all quitters at some point, but we're in this car now." Pearl added, sitting in the passenger seat with Amethyst in the driver seat. Ruby was having in doubt in leaving, 20 years in jail wasn't too bad, was it?

"Look on he bright side, we get to kick some Home World Ass!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Won't be too hard, considering they are from a third world country." Pearl nodded, looking out the window.

"How did they even get here? Through boat?" Ruby questioned.

"Not even the government knows, it just happened." Amethyst replied, unhappily.

"Didn't they say they got rid of _Yellow Diamond_?" Peridot squeaked from the back.

"Bull Malarkey, on Blue Diamond's part, anyway. Unless, someone in a cubicle, in DC, thought it would be a good idea to lie to the world. Look where that got us!"

"Calm down, Mauve. Everyone's just as upset, especially Blue Diamond." Pearl frowned.

* * *

"Isn't this just _FUN! to watch?_ " Yellow Diamond asked, looking back at a prisoner they had brought to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Other then wanting the whole world to myself? Hmm, lets see, everything" She ran her fingers though Pearl's hair.

"Self motives aside, is their something that brought this on? Were you bullied? Poor, perhaps?" Pearl questioned. They could put a bullet through her skull for all she cared. Death would be very merciful.

That's what she expected in the first place, Death. What was the point of torture if she was going to die? Suffering. For all she knew, she could become a...She shook the idea out of her head.

She had to remain strong for her family. Did they know she was missing? Pearl P. Lazuli no doubt was probably trying to contact her. Pearl B. Lazuli would surely be with Blue Diamond. Pearl WP. Lazuli would be off some where with their parents. Lapis...more then likely with her significant other.

 **"You tell me what you would do...If your country was in trouble?! Your country was going to shit, was going to ash and dust. And someone could do something about it, they just choose not to. What would you do? Poor, _I was_. Now look at me, look at my country. PEOPLE TAKE UP ARMS IN MY NAME. THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THEIR SHELLS. AND THE BEST PART? THEY'RE COMING FOR YOUR PATHETIC WORLD."**

"HOW IS THAT THE FAULT OF THE MILLIONS YOU'RE KILLING!?" Pearl snapped. "THE INNOCENT BLOOD OF THE CHILDREN. THE ONES WHO WILL SLEEP TONIGHT, THEIR PARENTS DEAD AND BLEEDING BY THEIR SIDES!?"

"THEY SHOULD LEARN TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY. OR JOIN ME."

"HOW IS THAT THEIR FAULT!? YOUR SO CALLED 'TROOPS' MIGHT JUST BE PILLAGEING. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU 'HELPING YOUR COUNTRY' IF EVERYONE HAS THE FEAR OF DEATH!?"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?"

"IF I WERE YOU, I WOULDN'T FOCUS MUCH ON THE WORLD AND FOCUS ON YOUR COUNTRY FIRST. YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T SEE THE OPPORTUNITY OF SAVING THE CHILDREN YOU SO CRUELLY MAKE ORPHANS!" Tears started to stream down her face.

Yellow Diamond was taken back by this individual. She would need to keep her alive, as an assistant. How didn't she think of it before?

"IF ANYTHING YOU'RE A TERRIBLE-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Pearl's face burned, A red hand mark was forming on her cheek. Her tear stained eyes were now looking at the corner of the room. She was currently trapped in a pillory. The only sound besides the hard slap where hand met cheek, was the sound of her chains moving slightly.

"YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR NEW MASTER!" Yellow Diamond bellowed.

She turned her heel and exited the room. Purposely leaving the television for Pearl Y. Lazuli to continue watching the horrors. In some way that was starting to break her.

 **Please Review! WOW. Yellow Pearl grew a back bone! Sorry about less frequent updates! High school is taking a toll on me. XP anyways, please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	7. A baby?

**Tardisgirl23- OMG :D**

 **TooLazyToLogin- Not sure what went wrong there but please know i'm sorry! Very peculiar indeed, Haven't played undertale but I love the characters! :)**

 **Snowytron- lmao sup :3c**

"I'm pregnant."

Ruby looked up from his plate of food to look at Sapphire. Her face was stoic as usual, but her eyes carried worry under her bangs.

"Come again?" Ruby placed down his fork. He looked at her intently, waiting on her to repeat the words.

"I'm pregnant," Sapphire repeated, pushing her plate away. She just lost her appetite.

"And it's mine?" Her face scrunched up. Was he really asking her that? She was a bit insulted and the look on his face told her he regretted his choice of words.

"I-I mean, of course it's mine! I'm just...I'm going to be a dad..." The room filled with awkward silence. Maybe she had announced this at a bad time. Yet, this was the only time she could tell him before he's off for a few weeks.

"Yes, Ruben." Sapphire nodded, the urge of fleeing up the stairs of the house was grand.

Ruby stood abruptly. He looked down at his hands in thought.

Clenching them, he looked up at Sapphire with tears in his eyes.

"If you don't want to..." Sapphire was cut off by Ruby banging his fists on the table.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He banged his fists again. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He began to repeatedly bang his fists on the table and chant that he was going to be a dad.

"I'm going to be a dad..." This seemed to dawn on to him once more. "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid!" Tears still streamed down his face as he went to his knees. He began to knee his way towards Sapphire.

Ruby wrapped his arms around Sapphire's waist and placed his face on her belly. "youareababy"

Sapphire patted his head lovingly. This is definitely not what she had expected from Ruby.

"I don't know much about babies my self..." Sapphire replied, still stroking Ruby's head. "But I am the oldest of my siblings if that helps."

"We'll be clueless together," Ruby's muffled reply came. He placed kisses on her shirt covered belly.

"We'll have Peridot, Lapis and SpongeBob one and two." Ruby looked up at her. Sapphire giggled at the nickname he used for his brothers.

"Move in with me" Ruby blurted out. "I-I want to raise the baby, together."

"I want to be your knight in shining Armor, your batman to your wonder woman, your apple to your eye, your prin-mmph" Ruby was cut off by Sapphire pressing their lips together.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Sapphire confirmed, kissing him once more. Though, they've only been dating for three months. They felt they belonged together for eternity. She loved him and he loved her. Not for looks or for personal gain.

They loved each other. Their love could only grow stronger from this point forward.

"I love you, mi princesa. Mi hermoso zafiro. El guardián de mi corazón." Ruby mumbled. (My beautiful Sapphire. The keeper of my heart.)

"Eu também te amo, meu cavaleiro." Sapphire smiled, placing a light kiss on Ruby's nose. (I love you too, my knight)

* * *

Sapphire awoke to the sound of glass breaking. Her eyes went wide with alert. She looked around for any signs of danger. To her relief all she saw was a broken jar of pickled something.

She sighed and stood, dusting herself off and looking to where her parents lay huddled up together. She walked into the back to retrieve a few blankets and pillows for them.

' _We must have dozed off after the ringing of bullets ended'_ She thought to herself.

She returned to her parents and draped the blanket over them. Lifting her parents heads and placing down pillows.

"...Obrigado safira..." Her mother whispered as she dozed off once more. Sapphire placed a small kiss on both her mother and father's head. (Thank you Sapphire)

She wondered if Garnet would ever do that to both her and Ruby. She, of course, would be responsible and not sleep on the floor, but if it came to it...

The thought of their daughter looking after _them_ made her smile. Her mind began to wonder off to other things the three of them could manage.

 **Please Review! Sorry for not updating in so long! I had writers block and was doing prompts on tumblr to try to get rid of it! Guys, guess what!? Tomorrows my birthday! YEAH! :D Anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter's soon enough! Bye! :)**


	8. Damn Pearl!

**#au of this au where Sapphire died during childbirth, #lol, #I make myself sad with my own au, #Please feel free to scream at me in the reviews, #I am a terrible person tbh.**

 **Tardisgirl123- Thank you! I have so many ideas for this story that they just pile on each other and i'm stuck with 'WHAT DO I PUT ON HERE!' lol.**

 **Guest- Idk, mostly depends on a few things...Maybe I could during summer? In summer I got like 0 things to do so I spend a good bit typing away~ ;3**

 **Groovy Pup- Thanks! Had an awesome B-day. Got a SU carnival cup and some $$$$ :3c**

* * *

Fort Gem had changed, in Pearl's perspective anyway. There was new staff sergeants, platoon sergeants the like. There was a rush and loud chatter in the fort.

"All I see are privates, first classes, and corporals...is there a reason to that?" Pearl asked in particular. She side glanced her 3 diamonds that lie on her suit.

"The high ranks are on the way already," Amethyst replied. "We would have been long gone too, had they decided to go in alphabetical order."

"What order did they go in?"

"Beats me, LtC." Amethyst shrugged.

"They didn't do an order." Ruby mumbled. "The attack was a surprise... they sent whoever they could at first...and started calling from there."

"That explains a lot, but the army isn't that uncoordinated." Pearl responded, looking over to Ruby. He was, at the moment, reassuring Peridot that with his limb 'enhancer' he could count on not loosing the other arm.

"Battle cries of war here we come," Jasper sarcastically wooed. Like everyone who made their way to Fort gem, they were required to take some crucial examinations. Like weight, height, health issues etc. They signed a couple of things, received new uniforms, and were escorted in to another room to hear further information.

"Just your luck, huh Ruby?" Peridot cringed. _'mine too'._

"Hahaha." Ruby sarcastically laughed. "What luck? That was gone the moment Sapphire left."

"That's a lie." Peridot immediately barked. Composing himself, he looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and cleared his throat

"What luck could I possibly have without Sapphire?" Ruby asked,throwing his hands up in the air and looking up at the taller man.

"Easy, you have Garnet. Now get out of my face Anderson." Peridot grumbled, placing a hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

Amethyst snapped her fingers and pointed a finger gun at Peridot. "He's got you there."

"Can't seem to find it in myself to argue" Ruby glared as Peridot smirked. "Don't get cocky, yet, Peri."

"I don't intend to. I intend to go home in 2 pieces just like I left last time." He answered.

* * *

"Get up!"

Pearl shifted slightly in her imprisonment chamber. Her knees were red from having to hold her body up while she slept. Muck covered her eyes from the tears she had spilled. Her throat was dry from the lack of drink and her wrists and neck were aching with the new sleep position.

"I said, GET UP!" Yellow Diamond growled.

Pearl's eyes fluttered open to view her surroundings, the one she wished was a tropical paradise island with her and her family. Not this dark, smelly, place.

"Good, you're awake. How did you sleep?" Yellow Diamond cupped her cheek. She made Pearl look up at her as she blinked away the sleep.

"Mmehhble." Pearl couldn't find her voice. She wanted to yell but the lack of liquid in her throat prevented her from doing so.

Yellow Diamond smirked.

She began to pat Pearl's cheek roughly. She let go and spoke with two people that kept guard of her and the door.

Pearl let her head hang, too tired to even try and look up. She avoided looking at the television which was thankfully turned off. What could she look at? There was barely any light in this room.

"Você fede." Yellow Diamond stated. (you reek)

Pearl let the information sink in. Of course she would stink. How long had she been in this room?

"merda nenhuma." Pearl replied cheekily. She didn't care if that gained her another slap to the face, nor did she care if she went a day without food. She was prepared to die since day one. (No shit)

"You speak this language?" Yellow Diamond questioned, surprised by the new information.

"I am not from here if that's what you're thinking. I travel to all parts of Brazil, how could I not learn the language?" Pearl answered. She sounded like she had been caught in the Sahara dessert.

She finally looked up to Yellow Diamond with an indescribable look.

"Did you know there are 37 objects in this room? 38 if you count yourself. Minus the two people that left... leaves 36." Pearl explained.

"Observant as well, I see."

"Boredom can eat away at people, miss...?" She shrugged off the name. To hell with calling her 'Master'. She isn't a dog and she sure as heck isn't anyone's slave, no matter the circumstances.

"The television will be on for you soon." Yellow Diamond informed. A grimace flashed in Pearl's eyes.

"Mother was tedious about things like television. You should put on channel 48. That's Lap-" She cut herself off. Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's lap-lap-lapper channel. A kids show..." Pearl explained. "I use to watch it as a child, explains why mother never rooted for television..." She lied.

She was losing it. Maybe just a bit, but that was something.

 **Please Review! Spring break is finally here! WOOOOO! Look out for next chapter because i'm gonna shoot for it to be long. Be patient porfavor! :) Damn Pearl, back at it again with the sly remarks. Anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	9. When will this be over?

**Updates have been slow, yes, and that is due to the fact that I'm very busy lol. This chapter is dedicated to the anon who would nicely asked for updates C: Also I have watched 'Hit the Diamond', 'Barn Mates' so spoiler warning!? (Not too much lol)**

Peridot placed the phone back, promptly ending the call like Lapis had done. He staggered slightly with each step he took.

He made his way back to the 'gang' and whoever else awaited to be carried off. Sitting in between Ruby and Amethyst he sighed and rested on the chair.

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Amethyst asked, her head slightly turning to look at Peridot.

"Lazulis' pregnant." Peridot mumbled once more, adjusting his glasses on his face and seeming to sink farther in to his seat.

"Congrats, dot." Ruby said, patting his shoulder.

"We argued." Peridot sank even further in to his seat.

"And? You guys argue all the time. Like, you guys argued over having a small lake in the backyard" Ruby shrugged.

"We're done."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Amethyst slammed a hand to her mouth to cover up her outburst. It earned her a few head turns and a couple of snickers.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Amethyst whisper-yelled.

"You left her?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not!" Peridot replied, covering his face with both hands. "She left me."

He abruptly sat straight in his chair. "Told me I didn't need that right now, but she said I had the right to know. HA! She doesn't know half of what I need right now!"

"Tone it down there, bud." Ruby looked to Amethyst who in turn shrugged at what to do.

"You know how girls get when they're pregnant, uh...they have all those hormones surging through them that they make rash decisions...I would know, but you have to be calm about this." Ruby explained.

"Heh, yeah. What Rubes is saying. I bet Lapis is regretting the decision as we speak!" Amethyst chimed in. "Besides, its your kid, too."

"Yeah, in any case, you guys are crazy mad for each other! I doubt Lapis would watch that crumble so easily." Ruby added.

"And Steven considers you like an uncle already!"

"Right...but Lapis.." Peridot sighed. "I suppose, I could wait until we return to see the whereabouts of Lazuli."

 _"If we make it back"_ Jasper mumbled under her breath.

"AND when we make it back," Amethyst glared slightly at Jasper. "You guys could start picking names, buying clothes for the little guy, or girl, turn your work space in to a nursery." Amethyst listed off at the top of her head.

"Buy strollers, car seats, toys, baby formula, stay up late at night." Ruby continued on for her.

"As if I don't do that enough." Peridot laughed

"Nerd" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Shrimp"

"Toothpick"

"Pea- _nut_ " Peridot choked on the last part of the word. They were coming.

"The aircraft will be here in a minute, it seems." Jasper groaned.

"Not surprised if its an ambush... Home World always played dirty." Peridot looked to her prosthetic and griped her fist.

"Doubt it. We'd all be running for the hills." Ruby commented.

"We have a new platoon leader." Amethyst pointed. The soldiers quickly scurried to start a formation and take orders from their platoon leader.

"Attention!" Pearl stated. Everyone locked up and looked forward. "Open ranks, march."

Everyone complied, first and second squad taking a few steps forward while third and fourth took a few steps back.

 _"This needs to end already."_ No one knew who spoke their mind, but they all agreed.

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant."_

"You're pregnant?"

 _"...Yes."_

"Lapis...That's great! You're, oh my gem, You're pregnant! We're gonna have a little Lapis or Peridot running around!"

 _"You're happy?"_

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Peridot asked. "This is-just...I'm gonna be a dad."

 _"Yeah."_

"Just, mfff. I love you!" Peridot excitedly told.

 _"I love you, too. Peridot-"_

"Hey, if you're worried.. It will be okay. I'll be home soon, okay?"

 _"Wait WHAT?"_

"I just have to find my-"

 _"YOU HAVE ENOUGH ON YOUR PLATE TO COME HOME NOW!"_

"I want to come home, Lazuli. What kind of a gem would I be if I left you?!"

 _"..."_ Lapis stayed quiet over the line.

"But, if you didn't want me to come home, why did you tell me?"

 _"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW PERI!"_

"I also have the right to come home and be with you."

 _"I know."_

"Well what do you propose I do? You are my top priority! He/she will be my top priority Lazuli!" Peridot argued. "I want this. I-I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS."

 _"WELL YOU CAN'T, WE'RE DONE. GOODBYE PERIDOT."_

"LAPIS WAI-!" **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

* * *

Sapphire sat on the floor in her old room, alone. Her only window was barricaded with the frame of her bed and a few other pieces of wood. She hugged her pillow as close to her as she possibly could.

She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't bare to hear the screams of pain and the sound of shots being fired. She knew it was rude and cruel, but she wondered when they would just leave the neighborhood.

It was hard. It was hard not to think about Garnet and Ruby. It was hard not to think about Home World troops storming in to the shop, taking away her family and letting her suffer. Watching her younger siblings be taken and thrown in the war front, see her parents and grandparents mercilessly killed.

Sapphire shook her head. A tear ran down her cheek from her good eye as she wiped at her face.

She just wanted things to go back the way they were. Even if that meant she stayed here while the family she had made stayed some where else.

 _"Somewhere safe."_ Sapphire whispered in to the pillow. She sighed loudly and let sleep take her.

 **Please review! I struggled with this chapter lol I rewrote it like 5 times and then I was smacked with 'angst' ideas. Rupphire angst to come next ;3 Anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
